


Loved and Lost

by Clockworkpulse



Series: Better to have loved and lost [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkpulse/pseuds/Clockworkpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy were in a relationship in college until they weren't. This is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This work is rated T for some homophobic language. I do not at all condone the use of such language.

Romance movies liked to make it seem as though awkward (but _quirky_!) meetings would lead to some epic romance befitting a Nicholas Sparks novel. Not how it actually worked. Not always and never really epic in all honesty. Didn’t make it any less meaningful though.

Matt and Foggy’s first meeting was that awkward first meeting. From Foggy talking about Matt’s ‘peepers’ being knocked out helping a man to suddenly calling him a good looking guy, he even threw in a couple really’s in there. Matt didn’t know how to react to the latter comment.

But that awkwardness quickly passed and Matt and Foggy did become fast friends. It was their fourth month in college that they got drunk and ended up kissing in the dorm after the avocados at law thing (which Matt was not going to let Foggy ever forget).

And maybe their feelings for each other had slowly been building over those months and it took them getting so damn inebriated to act on it. But they did and they admitted to each other the attraction and they kissed more. That was all it was. Innocent kissing. Didn’t spiral into some wild drunk sex or anything like that. If they were going to do this relationship thing, they were going to build up to that. Make it really mean something more than a drunken night of passion.

And so it went.

~

“You know you don’t have to read my textbook to me. I can find one in braille.” _You don’t even take the class._

“I’m helping you, Matt. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help _my_ boyfriend out sometimes?” Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“Okay, knock yourself out. Just don’t stay up late studying or I’ll throw a pillow at you.”

“Yeah about that, you throw with some _amazing_ accuracy. How do you even _do_ that?”

“It’s a gift,” Matt replied with a grin. “So you gonna continue reading or not?”

“Yeah, I am, I am.”

Matt wouldn’t admit it but he liked when Foggy read things aloud to him.

~

He didn’t know when it happened but Matt eventually became so comfortable around Foggy that most of the time he wouldn’t even wear his glasses when in the other’s company. And if the smile in Foggy’s voice was anything to go by when he mentioned it, he was more than happy that Matt was so comfortable around him to do so.

As soon as anyone else entered the room though, the glasses were back on in seconds. Matt had heard more than enough comments about how his eyes freaked people out. Foggy never said something like that. Matt appreciated it. Just like how Foggy didn’t treat him like he was made of glass.

Matt didn’t like pity.

~

“Can I touch your face?”

“What?” Foggy asked. “I’m raising an eyebrow right now.” That was one of the great things about Foggy, he described everything to Matt. People’s actions or what was going on around them. He was Matt’s eyes when they were together.

“It’s a blind thing. It’s so I can tell what somebody looks like.”

“Uh...sure.” There had of course been face touching when kissing and the like but not like this and while they had been boyfriends for awhile, Matt could understand why such a request might still seem odd.

Matt brought his hands up, placing them on Foggy’s face and tracing over every feature of it slowly, like he was trying to memorize it and in a way, yes, he was. He wanted to get every detail of Foggy’s face through touch to conjure up an image in his head. He wanted to do it this way.

His thumb maybe lingers on Foggy’s lips for a bit too long but Foggy says nothing. Hasn’t through this whole thing but Matt can hear the beat of his heart. It’s not a typical situation so it doesn’t bother Matt. Just makes him finally move his hands away.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

It was awkward, Foggy found, even with how intimate they were but he wouldn’t stop Matt from doing it again. But Matt never does ask.

~

One year. One whole year of them being a couple. They both admit it’s the longest relationship they’ve ever been in not to mention the first time being with another guy. They go out to a bar to drink and celebrate their one year anniversary.

They’re not drunk when they leave. They discussed it and Matt and Foggy agreed to move things to the next level finally. Which meant sex and they wanted to be sober for it.

Matt and Foggy were walking hand in hand back to the dorms when a few drunk guys just loitering about noticed them. Matt gave Foggy a kiss and later on he supposes what happens next is his fault for doing so. All it takes is one slur to throw everything through the blender.

“Fags,” one man said. Foggy kept walking but Matt noticed how his body got tense. If they just kept walking they could avoid a situation. “Probably going home to blow each other.”

And that’s when Foggy stopped in his tracks and effectively stopped Matt.

“Foggy,” Matt started but he wasn’t listening. Instead, he turned to the drunken group of men.

“You got a problem, asshole?”

“Yeah, I do. And that’s having a bunch of homos in my city, flaunting their disgusting relationship.”

“Foggy, come on. Screw these guys. They’re not worth it.”

“Better listen to your girlfriend, _Foggy_ ,” one of the others piped up. Foggy set his jaw. He wasn’t happy, he was livid but one had to choose their battles and a bunch of drunken idiots were not worth it, just as Matt said.

“Fag probably can’t wait to get fucked into the mattress. Dumb, blind whore.” And before Matt could say anything, Foggy had already whipped back around and hit the man in the jaw.

“Shit,” Matt breathed. Soon enough and before either could really register it, the men were on Foggy, beating him and Matt was so close to unleashing hell on Foggy’s attackers. Would have if the police hadn’t shown up. Patrol car making the usual rounds had spotted the commotion.

The drunks were lucky Matt wasn’t the one that ended up handling them.

~

“I think we should break up,” Matt announced the day after. Foggy had been hurt, his face having to be patched up. Matt had stayed by him in the hospital last night.

Matt was sitting on the edge of Foggy’s bed, looking down at the bed sheet that he couldn’t see but he could feel and it was cotton and it felt like sandpaper to his skin so he placed his hands on his leg, escaping the sensation. His glasses were in place so obviously he was uncomfortable even with being around Foggy. Of course he was. This whole thing was uncomfortable.

“What? Why? Is it because I hit that guy last night? You were there, you know he deserved it.”

“No, Foggy, that’s not it. I agree he deserved it but you got hurt. You got hurt because we’re together in a relationship and there are just some people out there who can’t accept that and if that officer hadn’t come last night you could be dead.” No, he wouldn’t but Matt can’t admit that he knows how to fight better than most people who actually have their sight. Not now. “I couldn’t protect you from that, Foggy. I want to protect you and this is the only way I know how. By breaking up with you.”

“Oh.” It’s all Foggy can say.

“We’ll still be friends though. I promise. That will never change between us. Besides, we still have to become the best damn avocados this city has ever seen, right?” Matt says with a smile.

“Yeah. Best damn avocados.” Foggy can only barely manage to conjure up the most bitter of smiles.

~

Sometimes Matt thinks back to those days and the one great year he and Foggy had as a couple. He wants that again with him but he knows he can’t have it. He needs to keep Foggy as safe as possible and with his current vigilantism it would be so difficult. So he sits back and lets those feelings fester for a time before he shoves them away. Far enough where they’ll stop eating at him for awhile.

But sometimes. Sometimes Matt just wants to reach out and kiss Foggy and start that great relationship all over again.

What Matt doesn’t know is that Foggy wants it too.

It doesn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to write something happy for these avocados.


End file.
